Alguien que el mundo a olvidado
by Prim Granger
Summary: Porque me he convertido en un fantasma, un zombi o también una "mentalmente desorientada". Alguien que se ha convertido en un recuerdo para los demás. Alguien que el mundo ha olvidado.


_Hola, de nuevo yo __. Y también con un one-shot, pero esta vez de los juegos del hambre. Otra de las sagas que amo._

_En fin, espero que les guste y tomen la molestia de leer. Es un poco triste (aunque depende del estado emocional de la persona que lo lea). Aun así, espero que lo disfruten y no se aburran leyendo._

_Perdón si está un poco corto pero esto es lo que se me vino en mente :-/_

_Disclamer: Los juegos del hambre pertenece a la increíble Suzanne Collins, yo solo he tomado los personajes prestados._

_Recomendación musical: (aunque creo que nadie va hacer caso a esto) In this shirt- The Irrespensables Lycrs (es la opción más viable)._

El frio viento cala mis huesos dejándolos tan fríos como un mismo tempano de hielo, la nieve cae sobre mi y no hago nada por retirarla. Estoy temblando de pies a cabeza, de eso no hay duda. Hecha un ovillo en medio de mi patio, completamente sola y perdida en medio de un mundo de sombras en el cual no puedo salir, aun después de intentar demasiadas veces.

No sé en qué momento las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, empapando mi cara y provocando dificultades para respirar. Mis gemidos se intensifican notablemente, aunque puedo jurar que nadie los oye.

Haymitch debe de estar completamente borracho, metido en su caza y perdido en el mundo de la inconsciencia y Peeta… él ni siquiera está aquí.

Aun me duele pensar en su nombre, siento el hueco en mi pecho que se formo después del muerte de mi patito se hace más grande con solo pensar en el, un nudo en mi garganta crecen y las lagrimas se hacen más abundantes.

Y es que desde hace un año que mi diente de león volvió y se fue con la misma velocidad, una vez que comprendió que no había remedio para mi, se fue y me dejo sola. De nuevo.

Aun recuerdo como a la mañana siguiente de haber dormido en sus brazos, sin pesadillas, encontré una nota diciéndome que no podía soportarlo, simplemente era muy difícil para el verme rota y deprimida cada día, las ganas de querer matarme cuando tenía sus episodios, la incógnita que tenia cada día al no entender que era lo que yo quería de él. No dio razones lógicas, aunque estas eran más que obvias.

Nuevamente me sumí en la depresión, con los mismos síntomas de antes solo que ahora más fuertes, como si fuera un virus, que se había fortalecido en los momentos en los que se había ido temporalmente de mi cuerpo.

Las prímulas que el planto se marchitaron desde hace tiempo, muriendo día tras día, simulando mi propia vida.

Sae también se dio por vencida, casi al mismo tiempo que el. Dejando de venir a mi casa, dejándome a mi propia suerte y sin nadie que me obligara a pararme por las mañanas y tratar de hacerme salir a cazar. Ahora con menos razón lo hago.

Su cabello rubio, sus penetrantes ojos azules, su cálida sonrisa, su infinito amor por mí, aunque creo que este ya no existe, algunas veces se hacen presentes en mis sueños, para recordarme que tengo que seguir siendo fuerte y disfrutar de la libertad que ahora puede respirarse en el ambiente. Aunque siempre me pregunto, ¿Cómo quieren que sigua viviendo si ya no queda nada por el cual hacerlo? Mi madre, Gale, Prim, mi padre, Peeta e inclusive Haymitch ya no están, se quedaron en el pasado, viviendo repetitivamente las mismas escenas mientras yo estoy aquí, encerrada en un túnel sin salida.

El, mi diente de león, mi chico pan y mi esperanza ya no volverá jamás, aunque le ruegue por medio del viento o notas silenciosas, y eso me duele mucho, demasiado para ser verdad. Porque muy tarde me di cuenta de que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba a él y solo a él, sus cálidos brazos protegiendo mi sueño, sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras de aliento, sus sonrisas.

Porque no habría mejor persona que él para curar mis heridas, para espantar mis pesadillas y darme esperanza. Pero los finales felices no existen. Nunca han sido reales.

Un estruendoso ruido me hace volver a la realidad, dando un salto y volteando mi cabeza con velocidad, provocando que mis músculos se tensen y agarroten.

Buttercup es el causante, ya que al tratar de entrar por lo ventana tiro todos los trates sucios y sin lavar que hay en el fregadero. Al final, después de que se recupere del ruido que ha provocado, entra en la casa haciéndome caso omiso a mí, como si fuera un fantasma que nadie nota. Y algunas veces me he preguntado eso, si en realidad estoy muerta pero mi alma no puede irse aun, condenándome a estar más tiempo en el lugar del que llevo meses tratando de escapar. A nadie le afectaría que muriera, es más, me imagino que algunos piensan que ya lo estoy.

Nunca salgo de casa, a excepción de ahora, que tras un día en el que me levante decidida a volver a renacer, salí al patio para respirar aire fresco, sin embargo, al ver las prímulas volví a caer de nuevo en el pozo que ahora considero mi hogar.

Y es que estoy pérdida en un mundo de sombras, del cual temo que nunca saldré, no sin él. Todos mis recuerdos felices ahora son como una gran pintura vieja que se está borrando cada segundo que pasa. No recuerdo como es la luz del día, a pesar de que la he visto muchas veces. Tampoco que es dormir, comer o sonreír. Ahora los sentimientos a penas y puedes notarlos en mi.

Mi corazón se quebró el día en que Prim murió, y termino de romperse cuando Peeta se fue. Hasta ahora sé que se encuentra en el distrito 1, casado con alguna chica llamada Serena y viviendo "felizmente" con ella.

Es como un espejo que se cae al suelo y se rompe en pedazos pequeños, medianos y grandes. Pedazos esparcidos en lo más recóndito de diferentes mundos los cuales tardare años en encontrar y más en juntar de nuevo. En donde aun el pedazo más pequeño e insignificativo puede cambiar la apariencia de este, aun que no vuelva a su estado original.

Ahora solo puedo vivir con el recuerdo del viejo Peeta y guardarlo en un tazón, esperando que el tiempo no lo distorsione y también me lo quite.

Porque me he convertido en un fantasma, un zombi o también una "mentalmente desorientada". Alguien que se ha convertido en un recuerdo para los demás. Alguien que el mundo ha olvidado.

_Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos._


End file.
